bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru
Hueco Mundo In the depths of the Hollow Realm, it was nothing but utter and complete darkness. The sky was an eternal black, the moon shining down on the sand dunes below. What had seemed to be a civilization was now a society of ruin and destruction, no humanity left. In the darkened skies, the sound of Hollows shrieking and crying could be constantly heard - the song for the lost souls that had dared to stray too long from their eternal resting grounds. It was nothing but desolation and hopelessness in the form of the realm known... as Hueco Mundo. Among the Dunes Sengetsu Kawahiru moves swiftly among the sands of Hueco Mundo using flash steps. hes searching for the Vasto Lordes that killed his parents and drove him along this dark path, He senses a large reiatsu and heads towards it. Several meters away, a lone figure was sitting top of a partially annihilated tower, looking down at the ground that was several feet below him. The foul beasts that were called Hollows seemed to be attracted to him, as they were gathering around his location quite closely. However, it was clear that it was not their hunger for spiritual energy... but rather, the fact that they were in a kindred presence, in such a devestated world. He was one of their own... and he was glad to be in their presence. One of them even came close enough for him to gently rub its head - like a master would a dog. As it stayed by his side, he looked up to the sky in thought. It had only been a while after his fight with Ahatake Kurosaki. He had severely underestimated the man's power, as well as misjudge his abilities. He never knew the Garganta, something that was solely used for transportation, could be used as a weapon as devastating as that. It sent a chill down his spine to think about it... but it also made him curious. The abilities of today's fighters had certainly evolved from that of the soldiers of the Winter War... Arriving at the tower, he sees hoards of hollows and becomes enraged and draws out Kaen Torieitai, he holds it up in the air and calls out. "Ute! Kaen Torieitai!" he says as the blade is engulfed with fire, he then uses flash steps and slays hollow after hollow, his anger growing more and more as after every kill he sees that none of the hollows are the ones hes looking for. It wasn't long before the Hollow that the Arrancar was petting suddenly let out a shriek as it was suddenly torn in half by the flames of rage. The Arrancar's eyes instantly widened in shock as he watched it dissipate, eyes looking around. Around him, Hollow after Hollow was following the same fate, cut, burned, and completely destroyed by the unknown force. He jumped to his feet, standing on the roof of the annihilated tower as he attempted to search. Why the hell were they dying? Was it his spiritual pressure? Was it-- No. Once his senses kicked in, they picked up an enormous amount of reiatsu rushing at one Hollow before moving on to the next. His eyes narrowed in disdain, and he unsheathed his sword. What made him irritated was the very nature of the reiatsu itself; it was no fellow Arrancar that was doing it, nor was it that of his mother. It was simply one of an outsider who dared to wander in this realm, a stranger Shinigami. He held no hostility towards the man, but what seemed like a senseless rampage had to stop. Right now. With a kick of his Sonido, he intercepted the man before he could reach the remaining Hollows. His sword unsheathed, he placed it in the path of the opposing blade and effectively blocked the attack. His eyebrows furrowed, and his irises cringed at the light of the heat. But he remained silent, unsure of what to say to the Shinigami that was now face-to-face with him. Confrontation seemed inevitable... Sengetsu's attack is blocked by this arrancar and his anger grows more, He looks at this kid and the flames increase as does his reiatsu's influence on the environment, as the minor hollows in the area are crushed. "You must have a death wish kid" "What's your problem, Shinigami?!" The Arrancar demanded, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. He glared at the furious man, mouth curling into a scowl. Hey, it wasn't exactly the best thing to say in such a situation, but what the Shinigami had said sounded like he was just looking for an excuse to fight. Right now, he was in the mood to oblige. "Hollows ruined my life so i shall end theirs!" sengetsu replies as he knocks senkaku away and then he swings his blade and calls out. "Hinotama!" he crys as fireballs rain down onto the desert. "This man's insane!!!" Senkaku thought, floating back and watching in disbelief as the fireballs came down from the skies. He moved accordingly, dodging each one while keeping his gaze on Sengetsu. But they simply rained down even more destruction to the ruins that were Hueco Mundo. He took in deep breaths, steadying his nerves. If he wanted to get anywhere, it was time to use words as much as his sword... if the man would listen. "Heitei Taiyou!" he calls out as Hueco mundo grows brightly and the eternal night is finally made into daytime. "Now with this all shall become burned by my flames" Senkaku couldn't help but be amazed at the power the man was displaying. He felt a chill go down his spine at the words; they were intimidating and challenging. He allowed himself to relax, though his blood pumped rapidly within his chest in apprehension. "I don't know what happened to cause you to hate Hollows so much." He commented. "But I'm afraid your wrath isn't welcome here." He raised a finger towards the man, reishi forming at the tip. "Cero!" The condensed blast made its way from him and at Sengetsu, just below bullet speed. "HOLLOWS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he replies as he uses garganta to leave and quickly reappear behind him, placing his blade to this kids throat "Burn" he calls out as he attempts to decapitate him. Garganta? So obvious! The time used to spawn it gave Senkaku plenty of time to percieve the strike. When the Garganta formed behind him, and the sword was lunged at his throat, he turned side ways so that his free hand was facing his opponent. That open palm reached out and caught the blade, unaffected by the flames embued around it. His expression was coldly stoic. "Sure. Blame the entire population for what a few did to cause your hard past. Real smart." He retorted, finishing off the sentence with an uppercut sword swing to the torso. Boiling Sand Sengetsu gets hit and flies backwards, he smirks as he sees blood "Your gonna die now kid, Be Reborn again from the flames BANKAI!" he calls out as he is enveloped in flames as they solidify into wings, claws and a phoenix head, his outfit changes into a formfitting coat and he calls out. "Antacchaburu Kaen Torieitai!" He could feel the heat from the flames tingling into his nerves, and he could feel sweat bead down his face. But the Arrancar still remained defiant to the transformed Shinigami. He had fought such a Bankai before, but the user had the gift of the Hollow Mask behind him to actually do some damage. Now that there seemed to be no mask involved with this one, his Hierro would be able to withstand the damage that the Bankai would be doing. "Will you kill someone who had nothing to do with the hardship in your life...?" He questioned quietly, looking slightly saddened. "Have even the Shinigami stooped so low?" Sengetsu moves in a blink and slashes down onto this arrancars arm, slicing it off with no effort. "W....what?!" Horror overcame Senkaku's expression as he saw his arm effortlessly get torn off, pain shooting through his upper torso. Instantly, he pulled back, kicking his Sonido into overdrive as he attempted to put some distance between himself and the fearsome fighter. "Such speed... how much power does this guy have?!" He thought frantically. "I may have to use it after all..." While he pulled back, he readied his sword once more. "My name is Sengetsu Kawahiru! and my fire shall consume all of this desert!" He calls out the name of his ultimate attack as he used the power he started back with his shikai. "Jou Hiarashi!" he calls out as The ability opens up a huge hole in the atmosphere through which a large amount of embers fall down on to his opponent. As the embers come into contact with the opponent, petals made of red hot reiashi sprout all over their body, instantly melting them slowly. "When you touch those embers you shall be consumed by flames and perish" Running out of options rapidly, Senkaku raised his finger towards the falling embers, the frightened expression clear. He unleashed another Cero blast, but this one was uncondensed. The expanding energy consumed all of the embers that threatened to turn him ablaze and annihilated them into harmless particles. If he wanted to get anywhere now, he couldn't stay like this. Not when his opponent had a serious advantage over him. Even though he blasted some embers, more and more fall, its inevitable "Your fate is sealed, you will burn" By those words, a grim smile came across the Arrancar's face. "I suppose I have no choice, then." He muttered, lowering his blade as well as his head. The embers fell around him, catching the very sand ablaze with its fires. For a moment, it seemed like he had been completely consumed in the blast, and his final words before they it made it sound like he accepted the embrace of death. However, there came an outcry from the flames, an Arrancar's own strong will to live in the form of one voice. "Equalize! Agua!" A massive amount of spiritual energy erupted from Senkaku's body, forcing the flames from near him and at a much larger distance. A masked face, devoid of any emotion, stared down the flaming form of his enemy, sword ready to fight once more. This time, he had both of this arms on him, the stump having regenerated during the transformation. Sengetsu smirks. "Finally! you've released that accursed power, now i can kill you at your full power! Ookazi!" he calls out as a powered up version of his hinotama attack rains down over the area. amplified by the Heitai Taiyou Calmly, Senkaku raised a finger towards the blasts once again. There would be no holding back. "Cero Pintor." He commanded, unleashing the small finger laser at one of the fireballs headed his way. Once it connected with the nearest one, the energy condensed within the beam violently expanded. It grew to nearly the size of the hole in the atmosphere, consuming all of the fireballs and penetrating the hole itself. The offensive reiatsu caused the entire source to disrupt, and the hole was dispelled. Sengetsu's True Power "Hmm, you've canceled out my Heitei Taiyou? interesting you are strong, but you will still perish, Null Kaen!" he says calmly as the flames vanish on their own and his blade reseals. "I didnt want to use my true powers against you, but i have no choice, You will fall, by my power" he speaks while sheathing his blade of fire and unsheathing a sakabato and without releasing the shikai he holds the blade flat, and places his fingers on the blade as he scratches it and swings it outwards he calls out "BANKAI!" as he is surrounded by lightning and granted a lightning feline form, he roars as his true bankai takes form. "JUU CHIDORI!" "Go ahead...." Senkaku remarked, turning to face the airborne Sengetsu. "I didn't want this fight. But I'll give it to you if you insist." He raised his blade up towards his opponent threateningly, ready to engage with his full strength behind him once more. He couldn't die here; he had yet to hear out his companion's response to his profession to her, and he still had a mother to take care of. He would not die by the hand of some enraged man with a homicidal determination... even if his actions were justified. Sengetsu channels vast amounts of reiatsu into his mouth and condenses it into a pure lightning beam, that he fires at the arrancar, this beam slices thru the sands like a knife and eradicates all in its path. It was such a beautiful display, yet such a tragic form of destruction. As Senkaku kicked into a Sonido and began his path upwards, he followed the path of lightning while keeping his distance away from it. His masked face displayed no emotion, but underneath was a countenance of determination and strengthened resolve. His body seemed to tear through the very air as he flew, his dangerous speed starting to close the gap between himself and the Shinigami in seconds. "Fool" he says as the beam stops and he swings his claws towards the arrancar and calls out his attack. "TENRAIDENKOU!" he says as the force of 300 lightning bolts surge towards the arrancar and slam him back into the sand, stunning him. The next motion, however, appeared to be in slow motion. One moment, Senkaku was in front of the man. The next moment, the Arrancar's finger had pointed another Cero, his figure having teleported behind the beast in a flash. Without hesitation, he unleashed yet another Cero Pintor, this time on the opponent himself. If he could not avoid it, it was sure to disintegrate him into nothing but ash. Sengetsu evades with his unimaginable speed granted by his bankai, with that he lands on the ground and rebounds into a fury of rapid claw strikes Senkaku raised his blades, eyes watching his opponent carefully. His body moved accordingly, evading the strikes aimed at him with an elegance displayed by only a calmer fighter. His senses were enhanced in his Resurrecion; every movement made by the Shinigami could be easily seen and avoided as if it were a normal attack. He had no problem avoiding the superhuman speed that he was being delivered, so he maintained a cool head. He even had the courage to speak up to Sengetsu once again while avoiding the strikes. "Why do you insist on killing me?" He questioned. "Because a Vasto Lordes killed my parents, and now im gonna eradicate every hollow in the world!" he says as he strikes at him again, this time going faster than he did, now becoming a blur to even Senkaku's sight can catch, but this speed had its price as his bones start to crack. He continued to avoid the strikes, this time tensing up a little. He even had to raise his blade up to block some of those strikes that he was unable to dodge. Even then, he continued to marvel at the strength the Bankai was giving his opponent; such things were the works of art, only seen in the midst of combat. "That's a rather foolish decision to make. I myself have resided with the Shinigami. I have no hostility towards you. But I had nothing to do with your parents' death... so why do you insist on letting my Hollow nature blind you? It doesn't make sense..." After a short while, Sengetsu seems to slow down, and when he finally stops his bankai shatters, he looks at the arrancar and smirks, "Your right, killing you wont bring them back, GARGANTA!" he says as a portal opens above his head and he leaves. Senkaku couldn't help but raise en eyebrow at the sudden exit, but he allowed his own Resurrecion to dissipate. But as he did so, he couldn't help but look at one of his hands. For some reason, fighting in his unreleased state made him feel a bit... off. He would have to question his mother about it once he came back to her. For now, he had to return to Seikai. Without hesitation, he flew off in the direction of his companion. The End